memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Bellerophon/Eclipse Part 1/Chapter 1
Inside Starbase 211 along the Cardassian border the USS Bellerophon is sitting in the starbase between the Thunderchild and the Enterprise, as the shuttle flies towards the Bellerophon, as a new Captain and the new chief engineer in the shuttle. You know Sarah its kinda weird that you're returning to duty after what happened during the patrol along the Cardassian border Commander Sampson replies as he looks at Captain Mitchell. But I'm glad you're in command of the Bellerophon and not some brass hat Commander Sampso says as he looks at Captain Mitchell. Sarah looks at the Bellerophon as the shuttle approaches the ship as the worker bees are repairing the damage the ship sustained in the battle with the Cardassians. I'm glad too Ron, but it was my fault I should of had probes launched to scan for Cardassian warships or retuned the sensors to scan for Cardassian power signatures Sarah says as she looks at Ronald and then at the ship as their approaching the ship. The shuttle enters the shuttlebay as the doors closed behind the shuttle, Captain Mitchell and Commander Sampson walk onto the ship as she sees her new first officer Commander Typhuss James Halliwell. Commander Sampson make sure this ship is in tip top shape before we launch Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Commander Sampson and he nods and leaves for engineering as she sees Commander Halliwell standing at the doors. Commander Halliwell I presume, Captain Sarah Mitchell commanding officer Captain Mitchell says as she extends her hand and shakes the Commander's hand. Typhuss returns the hand shake. The Bellerophon is in drydock with worker bees swarming the ship's hull repairing the damage from the Cardassain assault, in main engineering Lieutenant Commander Sampson is working on a power relay when a young half Human half Klingon wearing a security engineering uniform walks up to him holding a padd. I have the power disturbtion system on standby ready to bring it online at your request Commander Lieutenant Torres says as she looks over at him. He looks at the padd then hands it back to her. Shut it down and then reconfigure we're getting new bio-neural gelpacks after three ruptured during that last torpedo volley and I don't want our new Captain to call for engage and we just sit here do I make myself clear Lieutenant Torres Commander Sampson says as he hands the padd back to the young officer. She takes the padd and looks at him with the anger of a thousand Klingons. On deck 5 in sickbay Commander Sampson is laying on the biobed with a broken nose as both Commander Halliwell and Captain Mitchell look at him as Commander Halliwell looks at him and asks him a question about what happened. What happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Sampson. Commander Sampson removes the towel and his nose is bleeding. She hit me that's what happened she informed me that the power distrubtion grid was online and ready to be activated but I told her that it needs to be reconfigured first and do it over, and we got into an argument and then she palm striked me and I was on the deck bleeding from the nose when it took five men to restrain her Commander Sampson says as he looks at Commander Halliwell and Captain Mitchell. They left as Doctor Langford starts treating the broken nose, and they're heading to the turbolift to head to the bridge to overseeing the system installations. Deck one main bridge, I can't believe on my first day as Captain even before we leave spacedock my chief engineer's assistant chief engineer nearly takes his nose off Commander since you're in charge of the duty rosters you wanna take this mission Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. The turbolift stops on the bridge as Sarah gets out she turns to Typhuss. Let me know how it goes Commander Captain Mitchell says as she looks at him and smiles as the doors closed. Typhuss gives the lift an order. In her quarters B'Elanna is pacing about not a happy camper when her doors chimed she threw a plate at Typhuss's feet. Typhuss I'm sorry I thought you were my former Academy teacher B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Do you want to talk about what happened says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She sat down. I did as he asked and then he wanted me to reconfigure the grid but I ran a scan and it would of worked so we got into an argument and that's when I hit him in the face B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. B'Elanna, you don't want to get kicked out of Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Typhuss this is what I want to do but the rules are so strict but where would I go and does the Captain know about this? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Yes she knows says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Then the com system activates. Senior officers report to the conference room on the double Captain Mitchell says over the com. Typhuss leaves B'Elanna's quarters. In the conference room Captain Mitchell is playing a distress call from the Romulan Star Empire. That's all we got from the Empire contact was lost at 1500 hours so comments and concerns Captain Mitchell says as she looks at the senior staff. Commander Halliwell looks at the others. This could be a trap says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Mitchell. She looks at him. There's only one way to find out Starfleet has ordered us to head to the Neutral Zone and see what is going on and they've got us permission to enter Romulan space Captain Mitchell says as she looks at them. Then Lieutenant Commander Yar comments. Captain this could be a trap I agree with Commander Halliwell on this one Lieutenant Commander Yar says as she looks at the Captain. Mitchell looks at her. I get it but we've been asked to help them Captain Mitchell says as she looks at them. Then Doctor Langford chimes in. My medical teams are ready Captain Doctor Langford says as he looks at Captain Mitchell. She nods at him. As soon as repairs are complete we'll depart for the Romulan Neutral Zone in the Nelvanna system any other comments before we dismiss Captain Mitchell says as she looks at the senior staff. Any questions or comments before we dismiss from this meeting? Captain Mitchell asked as she looks at the senior staff. The senior staff looked at each other and then at the Captain, she looks at them and then nods and they all leave the briefing room except for Commander Halliwell as he looks out the window as Captain Mitchell walks up to him. Something wrong Commander Captain Mitchell says as she walks up to him and turns to him. Commander Halliwell turns to her.